Life With The Gorillaz
by Rougecat
Summary: All was well with the Gorillaz until the day a strange girl appeared on shore. Will she find her way out? Or will she be stuck on Plastic Beach? 2DxNoodle in later chapters.
1. The Arrival

Hola! Since this is my first story, please go easy on me. Never written 2DxNoodle either so there will be mistakes and I won't be able to tell if they're out of character or not.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz or else Murdoc would be locked away somewhere.**

* * *

><p>Life With The Gorillaz<p>

It was a relatively normal day for the Gorillaz, well about as normal as it _can_ be with these strange individuals. 2D and Noodle were running around on the fake pink sand, Russel was in the Study Room eating a sandwich; he had shrunk down from his large height after the chemicals had left his system. Murdoc was currently in his Secret Room, doing whatever Murdocs do.

2D and Noodle were chasing each other to the edge of the polluted water, laughing and tripping over the occasional can or rock.

"Hurry up, 2D!" Noodle yelled, laughing as he struggled to catch up. It was around three o'clock, they had been at this since the morning, and she was pleasantly surprised and slightly shocked to see that he had lasted this long.

The blue haired man chuckled as he got closer to the young Jap. This continued for a few more minutes until they stopped at the shore in exhaustion. They sat down on the edge with their legs dangling over the side, talking over what had happened over the last few weeks, when 2D noticed a dark mass swimming to the surface.

"Oi. Whats that?" he asked as he stood up cautiously and moving a few inches away from where he had previously been sitting, urging Noodle to do the same. The dark mass grew darker and more solid each second that ticked by.

The two band mates jumped backwards away from the object that flew out of the water and landed rolling on the fake sand. They soon identified the shape to be a person, a girl to be exact, with dark skin and a black blur of long hair.

_ "¡Oye! ¡Ai, eso duele! ¿Que diablos es esto?(_**Hey****! ****Ai, that hurts! What the Hell is this?)"** The girl that was currently rolling on the ground was yelling phrases in Spanish as she tried not to get sharp plastic pieces stuck in any of her limbs, all the while trying to get up.

The Brit and Jap studied this young girl as she stumbled onto her feet. She seemed to be around twelve or thirteen years old with onyx black hair, chocolate dark skin and dark brown eyes. Some of the details that stood out a little were the white gloves she wore and a purple collar with a large bell hanging around her neck. But, the most noticeable thing about her was the fact that instead of human ears, she had black cat ears.

The two friends studied her for a little more time until she could actually stand on two feet and turned towards them, her light purple headphones hanging loosely off one ear.

"Hey! You're 2D and Noodle," she said in a surprised manner. "This must mean I'm on Plastic Beach? she asked, confused. She stood silent for five seconds and... "How the _fucking Hell_ did I get here?" She looked around in alarm, obviously shocked and confused.

"Well, uh, I dunno but it pro'ably means tha' until you find ou', you're kinda stuck 'ere," 2D said, unsure of his answer as he shared a glance with Noodle. This young girl probably had something against the island or the inhabitants for her to react like this. "Well, as you proably know already, I'm 2D and she's Noodle," he said, signaling towards Noodle and himself.

"What is your name?" Noodle asked, watching the girl curiously.

The girl stared at her for two seconds before deeming her trustworthy and answering with a wide smile on her face: "My name's Brooke. Brooke Johnson."

* * *

><p>So, there you go. Please review and tell me what you think. If you see any errors, don't hesitate to tell me.<p> 


	2. Russel?

** Disclaimer: Don't own the Gorillaz.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Brooke surveyed the beach with faintly concealed interest, her dark brown eyes trailing over the plastic pink paradise analytically. She glanced toward the two band members standing only a few feet away from her. She smiled at them, and seeing that they wouldnt respond, Brooke shrugged and walked past them toward the entrance of the Plastic Beach mansion. She went up the stairs, grinning at the pelican and seagull as she passed them and eagerly punched the button that summoned the lift.

"The lift, boss! The lift!" She whirled around as she heard this and chuckled as her gaze landed on the short man, Tattoo.

"Hey, Tattoo. Whats up?" she asked him. He didnt really seem to notice her question as he turned his head to 2D and Noodle, who had gone after the young girl after being snapped out of their trances when they realized that she was no longer in front of them. Brooke opened her mouth to speak when the lift doors opened noisily.

The young girl gasped and ran over to the inside, pressing the button for the Study Room. She started humming the tune for the song 'Face To Face' by Daft Punk as the lift moved upwards, impatience making her jump around on the balls of her heels. The lift doors opened slowly and she jumped out, turning in a circle to look around the room until her eyes fell onto the squid sitting on the wooden desk.

"Ooooh!" She ran over and crouched so she was at eye level with the creature. Brooke raised her hand and stuck out a finger; poking the squid and making it squirt out the ink and stain the desk.

"Hey, Noods, is that y-," Russel paused at the bottom of the stairs leading out of the Study and onto the patio.**(I dont remember if that was the name of that place I cant go to, I havent been to Plastic Beach in long time.) **The two stared at each other from across the room for several drawn out seconds before Brooke decided to speak.

"Russel?" The young girl just stood there, her body still facing the desk with her head turned at a strange angle.

Russel stood, just as confused, but when the shock slowly started to dissipate, he opened his mouth to ask where she had come from and how she got there but no words came out.

Then, suddenly, she turned her body around and ran over to hug Russel's arm for a brief second, then running over to the bookcase behind them the next.

_ "Old Man must be in here,"_ Brooke thought, a small spark of annoyance igniting in her chest at the thought of Murdoc. Murdoc, who had hurt 2D both physically and psychologically, he who replaced both Noodle and Russel for a robot and a drum machine, and also built that damned heap of metal he called a Cyborg. She let out a sigh, a glare on her face, and turned around, spreading a grin on her face as Russel raised an eyebrow at her glare and simply said: "I'm going to look for... That talking pelican... Bird... Thing." She shuffled out of room hurriedly, hoping to stumble into someone, anyone, and hopefully keep these thoughts out of her head.

If her past experiences taught her anything, it was that her thoughts could only go from annoying to angry, and from angry to murderous. And murderous thoughts could only lead to bad actions, all of which she knew she would regret later.


	3. To Reminisce

** Disclaimer: Don't own the Gorillaz.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Brooke stepped out of the lift, passing by Tattoo once more. She walked past to run down to the shore with her shoes crushing the occasional can or bottle. She sat down only two feet away from where the water crashed against the shore with her knees pulled up and her arms crossed in top, reminiscing on all the things that had happened today, and how odd this all was.

Wasn't it only two hours ago that she was meeting her friends at the beach? Wasn't it an hour ago that she was discussing this odd group with her friends? The odd group of people of which she had already met three out of five of some of the best musicians she'd listened to in a long time?

She scoffed, in all of reality, she didnt really mind that she ended up on Point Nemo, and she was grateful she'd met those three seeing as they were some of her favorite musicians, instead of the other two first, so there really wasnt a reason to be thinking of all of this even when she was reminded of the other two on the island.

She considered the last two as rather unlikeable, an evil and perverted green-skinned Satanist and the trigger happy metallic replacement of the Japanese guitarist. Though she could understand why they would have so many fans, such amazing musicians they were (She admitted quite begrudgingly.), she still couldnt see how the others could stand them.

How 2D, Russel, and Noodle could stand Murdoc after all he had done to them, and, more importantly for _her_, how Noodle could stand that _Cyborg_ that had taken her place after her disappearance. She knew that if that had happened to her, she would have hated both him and _it_ for a very long time; at least until it had left somehow, she wouldn't care how, and until he had redeemed himself.

Brooke stretched out her legs and leaned back with her hands supporting her upper body and sighed. "_I wish my friends were here,"_ she thought, though as this crossed her mind, she found that that wouldn't be a good idea. With her emotional, anime loving friend and her moody, violent, practically bipolar, and (most importantly) crazy friend, the three girls would cause a lot irritation with the band. Especially Murdoc and the Cyborg because there was at least one thing they all shared with the same level of emotion: They all shared the same hatred and annoyance for Murdoc and the Cyborg.

Then again... Maybe that was exactly what was needed for the plans that started formulating in her brain at that moment. Would anyone really notice if the Cyborg went missing?

Hmmm... "But how can they help me with this?" Brooke frowned, then smiling and shaking her head. She decided she didn't need to think of it at the moment, the idea would come to her later. Besides, they always were attracted by trouble. She then grinned widely, stood up and left for the Plastic Beach mansion.


	4. An Idea

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own these guys.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

2D and Noodle sat in the black leather chairs of the Study Room, waiting for the young girl to come back; they had seen her walk back into the mansion not even five seconds ago and knew that she would come over to the room. They turned their heads as the lift doors opened and the girl stood in the small space as anticipated.

"Hi", she greeted, walking over to stand in front of them. "Were you guys waiting for me?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah, we figured tha' if you were gonna stay here for a while, you migh' as well have someone 'elp you ou' and show you around the place," 2D answered with a small smile.

"That's very kind of you two, but that won't be much of a problem. Most of the Gorillaz fans know this place inside out, and one of my best friends is one of those, so I kinda know my way here too." Brooke glanced down at the ground, a thought going through her head. "_She also knows the exact coordinates to Plastic Beach..."_ Her eyes widened and she almost gasped out loud but soon remembered the other two people in the room.

"Are you okay?" Noodle asked when she noticed Brooke's expression. She wasn't on the island for half an hour and she was already acting strange.

"Nothing," Brooke answered quickly with a smile. "I just remembered that my friend was a huge fan of you guys, and I thought that maybe I could call her later to see her reaction," she said, pulling out her phone with a grin.

2D and Noodle glanced at each other, unconvinced, but went along with it seeing as she probably wouldn't tell them what was wrong. "So, if we left you alone for twenty minutes, you wouldn't do anything wrong?" Noodle asked, uncertain as to whether they should leave her alone or not.

"Well, I can't promise you anything, but I won't do anything to anything of yours if I do." 2D raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged his shoulders and stood.

"C'mon, Noodle. Lets go to the beach." 2D grabbed Noodle's hand and Brooke couldn't help but notice that Noodle's cheeks took up a light pink color as the two musicians walked away and stepped into the lift.

The young teen waited two minutes before walking towards the large windows and grabbing her phone, dialing a friend's number as she walked. Brooke waited five seconds before someone answered.

_ "¿Si? ¿Con __quien __hablo__?_** (Yes? With whom am I speaking?)"**

"Claudia?" Brooke asked with a smile. There was silence on the other line before the other answered. "... _Yes, Brooke?"_

"You know the coordinates to Plastic Beach, right?" she asked, her grin widening further. "_Uh-huh..."_

"That's what I thought. So, listen, I wanna ask you for something that I _know _you're gonna like. I've got an idea..."


	5. Murdoc, Cyborg, and More Visitors

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Brooke snapped her phone shut after her conversation with the other girl. They had been talking over Brooke's idea for over twenty minutes, throwing in the occasional suggestion and pointing out the kinks in her plan until the other agreed and hung up. She walked over to the window, watching 2D and Noodle chase each other on the beach as they had done that morning when she arrived.

The young girl sighed, an odd feeling of calmness settling as she stood in the silence. It stayed like this for several minutes and she was so caught up with the two musicians outside that she didnt notice when the bookshelf moved slowly, two dark shapes stepping out of the stairwell.

"'Ey! Who are you and wha' are you doin' 'ere?" said a familiar, scratchy male voice.

Brooke whirled around to face the person behind her, and her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of two of the worst _people_ she had the displeasure of learning about: Murdoc Niccals and the evil Cyborg.

A snarl soon found itself on her face as she stared at them, her thoughts going rampant as a deep hatred flared so suddenly in her chest.

"'Ey, I asked you something! Who the 'ell are you and wha' are you doin on me island?" Murdoc took a few steps forward with the Cyborg following after, raising the rifle in its hand and pointing it directly at Brooke.

Brooke smirked suddenly and straightened up. "I am Brooke, I was at a beach back home with my friends this morning and I must've fallen unconcious while I was swimming around or something. And when I woke up, I was underwater, so when I saw the surface I swam and landed here. The end." Brooke gave him a stupid smile as he thought over what she had said. He deemed it a lie; it was too stupid and childish to be true. He turned his back to her and walked over to the lift, but not before saying:

"Cyborg, get rid of 'er."

The Cyborg nodded and grabbed hold of Brooke's arm, its cold, tight grip making her cringe; the Cyborg reminded her of a friend and the hold it had on her arm only strengthened the familiar feeling. Brooke shook her head to get rid of the unrelated thoughts when she noticed the Cyborg dragging her away to the lift doors.

"Let go, you piece of trash," Brooke grumbled, struggling until her arm was free. Just then, the lift's metal doors opened and she dashed in, pushing a random button quickly. She stood there silently in confusion after the doors closed in front of her. The Cyborg hadnt gone after her when she was able to get away, not that she was complaining; it was actually a relief. Brooke sighed quietly as the lift took her to her destination.

xXxXxXx

Several weeks had passed since the day the young girl arrived on the island. Not much had happened since the first day except that now 2D and Noodle were followed by Brooke so as to get accustomed to the place while she stayed; Russel now had her helping occasionally in the mansion, and there was a lot of yelling between Murdoc and Brooke.

Brooke was currently standing next to Russel as he made everyone's breakfast, her arms rested on the countertop.

"Have you thought of somethin' on how to get outta here?" Russel asked, his concentration still on the food.

"Well, I thought that maybe I can call someone to take a boat over here, I dont know the coordinates but maybe I can just listen to Murdoc's first radio broadcast, I think he said out loud once. Or maybe I could call a friend who's a bigger Gorillaz fan and ask for the coordinates. And maybe a boat..." her voice drifted off and so did her mind, thinking of the happenings of the first day.

"Maybe," Brooke snapped out of her trance as Russel spoke once more. "Do you know anyone who could?"

"Ehh... Not really, but maybe I could find out who was the guy who took Murdoc here when he was looking for somewhere to hide from the pirates." Brooke grinned at this; hiding from the pirates would've been something the evil man would deny even if it was true.

"'Kay, then," Russel said distractedly. Brooke, realizing that he wasnt paying attention, stood and lifted her arms from the counter and walked away towards the lift, pushed the button for the entrance and walked out to the shore. She started walking around silently, looking at the ground when she noticed something in the distance. Brooke squinted, trying to focus her eyes on the shape and gasped as she recognized it. It was a boat.

"Yes!" Brooke shouted and ran to the other side of the shore. Her waiting was finally over, they were here.

xXxXxXx

The Gorillaz were all sitting in the Study Room, 2D and Noodle talking about some random song or another, Murdoc sipping a glass of rum with the Cyborg next to him, and Russel was just sitting in one of the leather seats, thinking of what to do about the drum beat in the next possible song.

"Anyone o' you seen the little pest anywhere?" Murdoc asked out of the blue.

"Well, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her in a while," Noodle answered, raising her mask so they could see her face.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. We were talkin' about what she might do to leave," Russel said, moving his eyes away from the window.

"'Bout time!" Murdoc said. "She's been ere for too long and I can't stand it when she starts babbling in Spanish." The Satanist then stood and moved over so he was standing in front of the large window. "Hope she finds a way to leave 'cuz if she-" he paused when he noticed a boat docked at the shore. "Wha' the fuck? Why's there a boat docked ou' there?"

Everyone else except for the Cyborg stood and looked out the window; indeed there was a white boat docked at the bright pink shore.

Murdoc immediately stomped inside the lift, the Cyborg automatically following him and they went down, forcing the others to wait for their chance to leave.

Murdoc grumbled obscenities the short time it took for the lift to take them down to the entrance. "If I find ou' she was the one who fuckin' invited whoever's on tha' boat and not to take get rid o' 'er..." he let his words hang in the air, the threat evident in his voice.

Once the metal doors opened, Murdoc ran outside, stopped and stared. On the shore there were three dark forms, one of which he recognized as Brooke from the odd shape of one shadow's head which he guessed was because of her ears. Two of the shapes were running around, chasing each other and the other was sitting at the shore. Murdoc snarled and starting marching over to the shore with the Cyborg behind him.

"I'm gonna kill tha' little bitch!"

* * *

><p>Preview please~<p> 


End file.
